


En Familia

by Katrinna_Le_Fay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Family, Love, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinna_Le_Fay/pseuds/Katrinna_Le_Fay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era sin lugar a dudas el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.<br/>Feliz cumpleaños, Cap</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Familia

TITULO: En Familia  
Película: MCM  
PAIRINGS: Stony (Steve Rogers/Tony Stark)  
DISCLAIMER: Nada mío, bla, bla, bla, ya saben que sigue. No consigo nada con esto, solo puro entretenimiento. (Del bueno)  
Campaña Le Fay: Todo esto se rige por ella. No la olvides y difunde la palabra.  
FEEDBACK:katrina_le_fay@hotmail.com katrina.le.fay@gmail.com  
**Si quieres seguirme en mis redes sociales, busca en la caja de mi perfil y encontrarás las ligas que te direccionarán a ellas. Gracias **  
+++Únicamente ten en cuenta que esto por ser un FanFic contiene un poco de OCC en los personajes. Si no te gusta: Adiós, si te agrada entonces: bienvenido+++

 

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que la puerta se abrió.  
-¡Buenos días!- Escuchó la cantarina voz de Tony, gesto que le hizo sonreír mientras se desperezaba.  
-No sentí cuando te levantaste.-Murmuró tras un bostezo.  
-Estabas K.O. Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad?  
Steve rio de buen agrado.  
-Después de tanto entusiasmo… ¿cómo lo llamas? ¿Sexo desenfrenado marca Stark? Era imposible que…  
-Shhh, Shhh. No diga esas cosas en frente de Peter, ¿A caso quieres traumarlo de por vida? Dada es muy malo, ¿verdad Pete?  
El niño en brazos de Tony rio estirando las manitas y haciendo ruiditos que sonaban muy parecidos a “Dada” o “Rana”. Peter estaba en esa edad de los balbuceos ininteligibles.  
Steve se sentó y abrazó a su hijo, teniendo precaución de que las sábanas no rebasaran sus caderas. No quería “traumar” a su hijo.  
-Buenos días bebé.  
Un sonoro besó se posó en la regordeta mejilla del niño, seguido de un par de risitas complacidas.  
-Oh, buenos días a ti hombre grande y viejo.  
Steve sonrió a su esposo y hasta ese momento observo lo que este había llevado consigo.  
-Tony no…  
-Peter y yo lo hicimos muy temprano, ¿verdad amiguito?-Señaló, picando a modo de broma la pancita del niño que rio y fue sentado en medio de ambos adultos.-Esperamos que te guste. Aunque claro que así será, ya que es el mejor pastel del universo porque fue hecho con profundo amor y babas de tú adorado hijo y esposo. Por eso es único, irrepetible e…  
Steve le dio un lento beso, gesto que Tony correspondió con éxtasis.  
-Gracias. Es la mejor tarta de cumpleaños que nadie jamás me ha dado.  
Tony se mordió el labio inferior, levanto a Peter para sentarlo en su regazo y se acercó a su esposo.  
-Me alegro que te guste, ¿verdad Pete?  
El bebé balbuceó y se acercó al pastel que Steve mantenía en sus manos.  
-No Peter, papá tiene que pedir un deseo antes de que podamos comerlo.  
Peter hizo un mohín y Steve rio, pasándole inmediatamente el pastel a su hijo quien introdujo alegremente las manos en lo que antes había sido una tarta perfectamente decorada.  
Tony se alegró pero no esperaba el beso lleno de afecto que su esposo le dio.  
-Te amo.-Susurró el rubio, mirándolo como si no existiera nada más en el universo.  
Tony recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Steve mientras Peter se lamía con goloso embelesamiento el betún de las manos.  
Era un día simplemente perfecto y lo era más por ser compartido con sus dos personas favoritas en el mundo.  
-Por cierto.-Susurró Tony mordiéndole la oreja.-Feliz cumpleaños, anciano.  
Steve solo pudo reír. Era sin lugar a dudas el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

FIN  
¿Comentarios?  
Feliz Cumpleaños Cap, que tú familia te de muchos regalos (sobre todo Tony)  
Katrinna Le Fay  
JULIO 2016


End file.
